Public Proposal
by KiritomatoisBurritomato
Summary: A Miku x Luka oneshot. Luka is gonna propose to Miku. How will she do it? I do not own Vocaloid nor any of their characters. A tiny pinch of Kaito x Meiko included


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

It's been 4 years since Miku and Luka started dating. Until now, the bond between them is still strong. They frequently hang out, go on dates, buy each other gifts and flirt with each other. They are a very happy couple. Miku already moved in to Luka's penthouse only a month ago after graduating highschool. Since then, Luka has been planning on "popping the question". She already bought a rare teal-coloured diamond ring and a small leather box lined with gold to put the ring in after Miku moved in. Even though she has already bought the ring, she just couldn't propose yet. There is only one thing that is preventing Luka from proposing to her one and only teal headed girlfriend. It was common problem idol's like them have to face. Bad Publicity

The Yuri couple has already been trying to fight bad publicity since the beginning. It all started when they released the music video of the song "Magnet". The song was written by Miku and Luka when their relationship has just begun. In the end of the music video, it was shown that Miku and Luka were about to kiss until the screen faded to black. Although they said that they didn't really kiss during an interview, it became a really big controversy. Everyone talked about it for an entire month. People made accusations about their sexuality. Although the controversy died out when the rumour about Len stealing panties from his school's locker room came out (which was later dismissed as a hoax), some people still remembered. After what happened, they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Their "dates" were always accompanied by the rest of the group. They were only able to flirt with each other when they were alone. Although both their families already knew this and accepted it, their fans didn't have a clue. They kept it all a secret because they didn't want to hear any bad comments from the haters. Luka has grown tired of this. She didn't want to hide anymore. She finally decided that things were going to change.

Luka attentively listened to Miku sing from backstage. It was the teallette's last concert of the year. She announced she was going to take a six month break from singing after the concert. According to her, she was going to spend more time with her family. This wasn't true though. She actually took a break because she wanted to spend more time with her beloved pinkette girlfriend. Luka wasn't wearing her signature outfit. She was wearing an elegant custom made red gown. Her hair was tied in a neat bun held together with a stick. Her flats were hidden in her gown and her make up was very simple. She wanted to look her best for this special moment. She tighly held the small leather box that contained the expensive diamond ring. Her gaze rapidly shifted from the clock and the box. Her foot was tapping and she felt sweat coming out of her palms. She was extremely nervous for she knew that what she is going to do will have a huge impact on their career.

"Luka you're amazing!" Kaito exclaimed as he approached Luka, "You're actually gonna propose to Miku. I couldn't even hug my girlfriend Meiko without blushing!"

Luka blushed. She wanted to thank Kaito for the compliment but she was too nervous say anything.

"Come on Luka!" The Kagamine twins joined in,"You can do this!"

Meiko approached Luka with a cold glass of water. Being the oldest in the group, she was the one who supported the others in the group. She was like the mother of the group despite being only a year older than Kaito. She offered the glass of water to Luka so she can calm down but she shook her head to say "no".

"Luka, you need to drink some water" Meiko insisted "You don't want to stutter in front of a huge crowd"  
Luka gave in. Meiko was right. She needed some water. She didn't want to ruin the moment by stuttering. She took the glass and drank the water slowly. She felt her body relax as she gulped down the drink. She gave the glass back to Meiko and smiled like an idiot.

"Take a deep breath okay?" Meiko continued "Pretend as if its only you and Miku on that stage. You got this. This is your moment to show the world how much you love her."

Luka obliged. She breathed in through her nose, then out through her mouth. She repeated this for a few times until she was finally calm. Luka smiled. She finally felt calm after countless hours of waiting for Miku to finish off the concert. She took a final breath and relaxed.

"Thanks Meiko" She was finally able to say. "Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome" Meiko replied with a warm smile "If you need any advice concerning Miku, you could always count on me"

"And if you need advice on how to please Miku in bed you can always count on me!" Kaito pervertedly said "Meiko screamed my name twice yesterday after I-"

Kaito was cut off by Meiko kicking him in the face. The blue headed pervert flew across the room at lightning speed. Rin and Len laughed at the amazing sight. Luka winced as he crashed on an innocent janitor. Meiko ran towards Kaito to check on him if he was okay but she stopped when Kaito and the janitor signaled an "Okay" sign.

Miku's final song, "Tell Your World" has ended. All the fans went wild. All of them were cheering Miku's name. Countless fans were begging for more. This was Luka's cue. She put on the microphone and earpeice then checked if she was holding the box. All prepared, she went out and rushed to the stage. All her friends cheered as she left.

"Good luck Luka" The twins heartedly said.

"Have fun out there!" Meiko said while holding Kaito bridal style. His nose was bleeding because of Meiko's attack but he was fine.

The spotlight was shining on MIku. She was blowing kisses and waving to her countless amount of fans. The crowd all cheered her name. She continued blowing kisses and waving until she noticed the spotlight wasn't illuminating her anymore. She thought it was her cue to go leave the stage. She was about to leave when she saw the spotlight being shined on someone else. She froze in place. She didn't remember anything about Luka going on stage during rehearsals. She was panicking on the inside. She knew something controversial was gonna happen again. She watched as her pink headed girlfriend slowly approached her.

"The concert is not over yet Miku!" Luka said as she finally reached Miku "You haven't seen your surprise yet."

The crowd went wild over hearing Luka. None of them expected Luka to be there. The mixture of cheers and boos was heard. The lively atmosphere would've easily overwhelmed her. But tonight was different. She didn't let anything, not even the audience, ruin the moment. She went closer to Miku until the spotlight was shining on both of them. Miku blushed. She didn't expect any of this. Especially in front of a massive crowd. Luka on the other hand, smiled. She loved it when her lover blushed. It made her want to kiss Miku. She held it in though. She saved all her loving thoughts for later.

"Miku we've been together for about 4 years" Luka said. The crowd went even noisier after hearing this but she continued anyway "You already sparked a fire in my heart the first time we met. Everyday, all I can think about is you. Your cute face, your sweet voice, your kissable lips. Everything about you is just so perfect. You make my heart do a million backflips everytime you sing on stage. You make me want to kiss you in front of all of your fans. You are everything to me! You are what makes me happy and I want to continue being happy with you until we grow old and grey"

Luka kneeled down in front of Miku and pulled out the box. She opened it which revealed the teal-coloured diamond ring Luka has carefully picked out for Miku. Tears of joy flowed out of Miku's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It felt like a dream she didn't want to wake up from. She tried to stop crying but she can't. She was extremely overwhelmed by what she was seeing. Countless thoughts rushed through her head. It felt amazing.

"I don't care about what everyone thinks. All I care about is you" Luka continued "Miku, will you marry me?"

Miku cried even more. she kneeled down and hugged Luka. She continued to cry on Luka's shoulder. The crowd went wild. A mixed atmosphere filled the air. Miku gently pulled away from Luka. She wiped her tears with her hand and took a deep breath.

"Yes Luka! Of course." Miku finally managed to say between sobs. She took the ring from the box then wore it. Everyone cheered. The crowd made some noise. The Kagamine twins jumped for joy. Meiko kissed Kaito while still holding him. Gumi fangirled until she was sore. Gakupo thanked the gods in heaven for such a blessing. Neru tweeted the event on her phone. Haku smiled (for a second). Teto turned into chimera form and flew back and forth. Lily high fived everyone in the room. Miki swung on the chandelier using her ahoge. IA shed tears of joy Maika suddenly appeared on this fanfic because she is awesome. Reimu and Marisa made a quick cameo because I ship them. The rest of the backstage crew celebrated. All the Televiewers had mixed reactions ranging between overjoyed and confused. All the journalists watching immedietly ran to the computer to write about the story for the news. As for Luka, she began to cry as well. The now engaged couple stood up and kissed each other passionately. The spotlight finally dimmed but the two of them still kissed. They cherished the moment. They finally broke away after realizing that they were still on stage.

They didn't mind what all the haters and critics were gonna think after this. All that matters was they were happy together. They walked backstage holding each others hands only to be greeted by everyone's hilarious reactions.

(Author's Note)

Hey! :3 This is my first oneshot. Please don't get mad at me if its stupid. I'm gonna write more Vocaloid oneshots and maybe a Touhou Project oneshot. Please rate and review and tell me if I made some mistakes. :3


End file.
